Can't Get Out Alive
by Elaina Of The Dessert
Summary: The Akatsuki are in Kohona. What happens when the ANBU can't defeat them and Sakura is wounded..badly? Will Naruto come to the rescue? And who is that masked ninja? Not a SasukeNaruto thing..yet? I have. . .un-discontinued it.
1. Chapter 1

Fists and bodies clashed together as the Kohona ninjas tried to lessen the numbers of the strong group of elite ninjas. Fatal blow after fatal blow. Body after body fell to the ground,letting the intruders more access to the common folk of the village that were unluckily out in the open. The battle just began moments before and yet the damage was merciless. The second the ruthless gang came the second everything turned upside down. Signs for local grocery stores were springing out of the ground in weird angles every now and then. The ocaasional shoe or hat lay limp on the ground.

It wasn't until twenty minutes ago that the ANBU squads came to alomst even out the playing feilds...almost. Leading with no casualties to the dozens upon dozens of Kohona ninja spralled across the bloddy battle site.

"Tsunada! We need to get everyone to safety! It's getting out of control!"Her young apprenteince yelled over the sounds of clinking metal.Sakura just barely avoided a stray kunai,catching it in between her pointer and middle finger."Tsun-",but she was cut off as the kunai peirced her heart,sending her to her unwanted permanent fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura fell to the ground,the kunai still stuck in her bloody flesh. There was a _crack_ as the kunai split through her spine. She screamed,but the attacker had no mercy,turning the sharp knife around and around and around again,earing more and more and more screams of agony.

And then she went limp;as if nature had the mercy the killer hadn't.

Tsnuade ran,but to no avail. Ninjas kept on getting in her way,threatening her with katana,kunai and other weapons. She growled and for a moment it felt as if time stood still,but the wind still flew soundlessly threw the air and the kunai peirced others in a way that wasn't human. "War brings out the worst in people. Thatis why me must prevent such a thing from happening,Lady Tsunade." She remembered Sakura saying before all this even started. Before the Akatsuki came and mercilessly killed. Before their friends,commrades,and loved ones were killed,most of the time in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

'Only a couple more to go and then I-' Tsunade got cut off as yet another kunai knife whizzed past her face.

She shoved another kunai into yet another chest, and the oppenent clad in a black cloak fell to the ground with a groan. Why was this getting easier? At first they were hard to even go one-on-one with, but now she was fighting two or three at a time. Unless they were getting tired, which she doubted, all the real shinobi have been killed already..but by who? Who else was here that had that kind of power? Who would be able to kill Akatsuki shinobi?

Then there was a laugh, low and animalistic. Tsunade turned towards the sound and saw a tall figure with a cloud cloak on...

"Wondered why they're easy to kill yet?" The man asked. She just growled.

"What are you animals planning? Who are you?"Tsunade questioned. The man just laughed again as he circled her animalisticly, not even blinking when kunais and fists just missed him.

"Im Kisame. Everyone your killing is from an organization called the Akatsuki. . .But you already knew that part, didn't you?" He answered, laughing again. Tsunade glared at him.

He was right, she had suspected the Akatuski to be the ones terriorizing the village, but why would they come here? The only reason they came here in the past was to extract the Kyubbi from Naruto. But Naruto no longer lives here. . .He hasn't shown his face for years. . .They must know he's a traveling the world, getting stronger, they're not that slow. . .

"Why here? Why Kohona" She tried to reason with him, nothing got through his laughing though as he got louder and louder. Almost painfully loud, then with a thump he was on the ground, mouth open and eyes unfocused. She stared, that was all she could do at the moment. And then a voice,male,she noticed.

"Ah, ya old granny! Can't you do anything without me jumping in and kicking some Akastuki butt for once?" The voice was childish,she could tell exactly who it was by the tone.

She smiled, turning around to face the person."Naruto Uzamaki, what the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded,but the her words didn't match up with the huge smile resting on her face.

" I heard about the Akatsuki's plans. Couldn't just leave my home village to rot, now could I?" He answered.


End file.
